it's all in the way she walks
by kat3.alwaysxox
Summary: JONAS. He knows her better than anybody. NickMacy. Nacy.


it's all in the way she walks

~he knows her better than anyone ~

Nacy.

A/N: Inspired by my friends explaining that I walk certain ways when I'm thinking about certain things. I dissected my feelings and came up with this. Thank you Lori for being an awesome Beta.

* * *

Macy walks down the hall, a dazed look on her face  
She's got a slight skip in her step  
And a smile stretching from ear to ear  
She laughs when Stella asks her why she's so happy  
And then turns and bounces away  
Acting like a ray of sunlight, people smiling at her in return  
Macy is _beaming  
_Nick knows Macy is feeling !happy!  
And !happy! Macy is a **care**_free_ Macy  
So he just watches her and asks how much sugar she put on her cereal this morning  
She rolls her eyes  
But he notices her small giggle and wink before she skips away

&&&

Macy struts over to the bench, grabbing her water bottle  
She's biting her lip  
And her fists are clenched  
She's snips at Stella when she asks her why she's upset  
And then turns and huffs away  
Acting like a hurricane, barking orders across to her teammates  
Macy is _demanding_  
Nick knows Macy is feeling o u t of c o n t r o l  
And o u t of c o n t r o l Macy is a s.t.r.e.s.s.e.d Macy  
So he just tells her not to worry and take some deep breaths  
She yells at him to shut up  
But he notices her take a deep breath and smile before she serves

&&&

Macy's hips stop moving to the music, and she pulls away from the guy she was with  
She's walking tiredly to a table in the club  
And her arms are wrapped around herself  
She shrugs when Stella mouths 'What's wrong?' to her  
And then she takes a sip of her drink and starts looking around at the people in the room  
Acting like the clouds, half expecting sunshine and half expecting rain  
Macy is _analyzing_  
Nick knows Macy is feeling c-o-m-p-a-r-e-d  
And c-o-m-p-a-r-e-d Macy is a (insecure) Macy  
So he walks over and sits down next to her, telling her how beautiful she looks  
She shakes her head  
But he notices her small smile and they sit there the rest of the night making fun of all the sluts

&&&

Macy drifts down the stairs, over to her locker  
Her shoulders are hunched  
And she has circles under her eyes  
She says she had a lot of homework when Stella asks why she looks so dejected  
And then she numbly turns and walks away  
Acting like drizzles of rain, slowly moving around in a dreary state  
Macy is _irrationalizing_  
Nick knows Macy is feeling [scared]  
And [scared] Macy is **sleepless **Macy  
So he tells her that her dad will come back because he always does  
She sighs  
But he notices her smile a couple of days and bites his tongue to refrain from saying 'I told you so'

&&&

Macy walks quickly past everyone, and to the field  
She's not talking  
And her eyes are glazed over  
She shakes her head when Stella asks why she's being so quiet  
And then she blows everyone off and quickly hurries past  
Acting like a thunderstorm, fast as lightening and rain threatening to fall  
Macy is _stressing_  
Nick knows Macy is feeling :overwhelmed:  
And :overwhelmed: Macy is a -sad- Macy  
So Nick rubs her back while she cries and tells her everything will be ok  
She just cries some more  
But he notices her whispering comforting words to herself throughout the day

&&&

Macy walks at a steady pace, oblivious to the world  
She's humming  
And her arms dangle loosely by her legs, tapping her thighs  
She ignores Stella when she's asked what she's thinking about  
And she continues to hum her pointless melody as she walks  
Acting like summer rain, relaxed and steady  
Macy is _dreaming _  
Nick knows Macy is feeling absentminded  
And absentminded Macy is a s-e-n-s-i-t-i-v-e Macy  
So Nick tells her not to worry about what everyone says and makes her eat lunch  
She just tells him she wishes she could be perfect  
But he notices how she eats anyway and returns to her clumsy self by that afternoon

&&&

Macy bounds down the hall, muscles tense  
She's running her hands through her hair continually  
And her cheeks are flushed  
She shrugs off Stella's grasp when her arm is grabbed  
And continues to tap her foot anxiously and her eyes dart around frantically  
Acting like the wind, flouncing around everywhere  
Macy is _worrying_  
Nick knows Macy is _NERVOUS_  
And _NERVOUS_ Macy is a {**jittery**} Macy  
So Nick tells her to calm down that everything will be fine  
She gives him a bunch of what-ifs  
But he smiles and is the first one to hug her once she wins the softball championship

&&&

Macy stands in the room, arms crossed  
Her head is slightly down  
And her lips are twisted into a small frown  
She looks over at Stella who is laughing with Joe and a group of people  
And watches the punch swish in her plastic cup while sighing dejectedly  
Acting like an earthquake, unsettled and unwanted  
Macy is _doubting_  
Nick knows Macy is n e e d y  
And n e e d y Macy is a L0NELY Macy  
So Nick joins her and talks to her, knowing she needs a friend  
She thanks him  
But he pretends that he doesn't know what she's thanking him for

&&&

Macy glides through the crowd, with a small smile gracing her lips  
Her face is practically glowing  
And her eyes are full of compassion  
Stella looks at her knowingly and Macy just shoots a joking glare at the blond  
And continues on her mission, searching the room  
Acting like snow, hasty and calm at the same time  
Macy is _striving_  
Nick knows Macy is D E T E R M I N E D  
And a D E T E R M I N E D Macy is a (win)ning Macy  
So when she sees Nick, she runs right up to him  
She reaches him and hugs him  
But he kisses her

&&&

Macy prances around with a smile on her face  
Her arms are hanging loosely  
And her eyes are lighting up more and more with every step she takes  
Macy is _loving_  
And it's Nick's favorite _e m o t i o n;_ ***weather***+description&**w** **a l k** yet

* * *

I've never really been able to do endings. They just kind of fall apart. The whole story wasn't my favourite, but it helps me understand myself in some sense. I hoped you liked this though. Tell me what you thought and review? It would mean a lot. Thank you.


End file.
